


Punch Drunk

by myleftsock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleftsock/pseuds/myleftsock
Summary: Lorenz is an affectionate drunk.Lorenz is a giggly drunk.Lorenz is an honest drunk.Claude doesn’t know what to do with any of this information.Written for a FE3H Kinkmeme prompt.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Punch Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2082.html?thread=3462178#cmt3462178) for Claude dealing with giggly, affectionate drunk Lorenz.

Claude excused himself from the Choir Festival as soon as he could get away. He had missives to read, and he didn’t particularly feel like mouthing his way through another praise song. It was a wonder he hadn’t gotten caught (though he was pretty sure Byleth was mouthing along, too).

He was halfway through his letters when someone knocked on the door. That someone was giggling. 

Claude suppressed a groan and stashed the parchment in his secret desk compartment. “Who is it?”

“Extra special delivery!” trilled the unfamiliar voice. Scratch that. Claude recognized the voice but it had to be somebody else, because there was no way _Lorenz_ would ever sound so silly. At least not on purpose. 

“Open up, Claude!” Hilda added from the other side. Claude’s eyes went wide. If she was involved, it had to be pretty serious. 

Bracing himself for anything, Claude opened the door and looked up. Lorenz’s smiling face greeted him, somehow hovering in midair.

“Uhh…”

“Claude!” Lorenz shouted. “You can put me down now, friends, I’m in capable hands!”

Claude tore his gaze away from Lorenz’s floating head. Raphael was balancing Lorenz on his shoulder with one arm around his middle and Hilda was holding both of his feet over her head. 

“Finally!” Hilda let both of his feet fall to the ground with a thud and dusted her hands off. “You’re so heavy! I was totally looking forward to chores tomorrow but now I’ll be too tired to get anything done.”

Gingerly, Raphael lowered the rest of Lorenz to the ground. “You’ll be fine! You’re really strong,” Raphael said brightly. “Think of tonight like bonus training!”

Lorenz swayed on his feet, a goofy smile on his face, and Claude reached out to steady him. “What’s going on? Did someone curse him?”

“Nah,” said Raphael. “One of the staff mixed up the faculty and student punch bowls. Luckily, Seteth caught the mistake before it got out of control, but not before Lorenz had a bit too much.”

“Not enough if you ask me.” Lorenz flopped onto Claude’s shoulder and fingered the braid in his hair. “I’ve never felt so good in my life.”

For a second, Claude’s mind split in two: the rational part told him that Lorenz was drunk and had no idea what he was doing, but another part, the primal part he tried to suppress, was lost to the tingling sensations as Lorenz twisted his hair around his finger. 

Claude cleared his throat. “Why didn’t you two take him back to his room to sleep it off?” 

“Tried that,” Raphael said, “but he wanted us to bring him here.”

Lorenz nodded emphatically. “I insisted,” he said, pressing his other hand to Claude’s chest. “I wanted to see Y-O-U.” With each letter, he walked his fingers higher, finally tweaking Claude’s chin. A most un-Lorenzlike giggle slipped past his lips and Claude’s stomach flipped. 

“It seemed like the sort of thing a house leader should be aware of,” said Hilda with a shrug. She added an exaggerated yawn for good measure. “And now that you’ve got things under control, I’ll be heading to bed. I’m exhausted!” 

Claude’s blood went cold. “Wait, Hil—”

“Have a good night!” Raphael clapped Claude on the shoulder. “Be sure to put him on his side in case he throws up.”

They weren’t really going to leave him alone with Lorenz, were they? Drunk, handsy Lorenz, who was now sliding his palm up and down the front of Claude’s uniform. “Raphael, hold on, I—”

But they were already leaving.

“Would you carry me back to my room, Raphael?” Hilda was asking. “You know, so I can do my chores tomorrow.”

“No, but I’ll race you there!” echoed Raphael’s voice down the hall. 

Helpless, Claude stood in the doorway, heart racing. Lorenz’s towering form felt heavier by the second.

“Looks like it’s just you and me,” Lorenz purred. 

“Uh, yeah.” Claude was starting to sweat. Why was he so nervous? Lorenz’s room was right next door. All Claude had to do was get him there. He could handle that.

“Finally!” Lorenz let out another giggle and fluttered his eyelashes. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this moment.”

“We’ve been in my room before,” Claude reminded him as he tried to shuffle into the hall. Of course, every time Lorenz had cornered him before, it had been to argue about school or politics. This was the first time Lorenz had come for any other purpose, though Claude couldn’t begin to imagine his goal. To knock Claude over? Because Hilda was right: for a wiry thing, he was pretty heavy. It had to be his height (and his rider’s thighs, but Claude was not about to go there right now). “Now let’s get you back to your room.” 

Lorenz was having none of it. He rolled onto his back and Claude had to grip him tighter to keep him steady. 

“Oh, Claude, you’re so strong!” Lorenz arched his back and let his head fall back, as if Claude had dipped him low mid-slow dance. Claude pulled him up but instead of rising to his feet, Lorenz wrapped his arms around Claude’s neck and murmured, “I feel so safe with you.” 

Claude’s heart thumped hard against his ribs. They were nose to nose. No one ever got this close to him. He inhaled deeply, deep enough to taste the sweet wine on Lorenz’s breath. Was this magic or was it his gaze that had Claude so mesmerized? Were those thick eyelashes of his naturally curled, or did he use a torturous clamping device like Hilda?

It didn’t matter. Claude had to focus. He tried again. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Lorenz unleashed a titter. “Oh, Claude, you’re so forward! We haven’t even kissed yet!”

“What?” Claude’s face had never gotten so hot so fast. “Not like that!”

“Oh my, you’re right! This is a private moment.” Lorenz cupped Claude’s cheeks, then abruptly pushed him back into his room and slammed the door. When he turned to face Claude again, his lips were puckered. “Now where were we?”

Claude gaped. His brain sputtered to a halt. All Lorenz ever did was argue and boast, but the punch made him, well, punchy. Did he really want to kiss Claude or was he just an affectionate drunk? 

“I’ve been dreaming about this for ages,” Lorenz sighed dazedly. “Every second we aren’t kissing is sheer torture.” 

Why couldn’t Claude say anything? Here was Lorenz, pouring his heart out (maybe), and Claude couldn’t even tease him about it. His heart was pounding too hard, his chest too tight, his stomach winding in nervous knots. He fell backward onto his bed and realized his mistake immediately. With surprising coordination, Lorenz skipped to the bed and sat down beside him, bursting into fits of laughter every few seconds. 

“I’m so nervous!” Lorenz covered his mouth and squealed. “Are you nervous or is it just me?”

“Uh…” Claude’s throat was bone dry. “You could say that.”

“Oh, Claude!” Lorenz grabbed his hand and Claude stared down at their threaded fingers in shock. “You’re always so confident and bold! But I like you when you’re shy and quiet, too. I like all of you, all the time.”

Claude blinked. Maybe it was just drunk rambling but no one had ever said anything like that about him. People liked him at the surface because that was all he ever showed them. Okay, with Lorenz he showed a little more, but only because Lorenz dragged it out of him with endless debates and questions. But maybe there was more to it. Lorenz found the holes in his plans and blew them wide open. Lorenz grounded him when his head made deals reality couldn’t deliver. Lorenz kept him in check. He was useful to have around, but...

But somehow, Claude actually found himself looking forward to their debates, not just for the practical reasons but for the exhilaration of it all. There was no better verbal or mental workout. On the few occasions they had trained together, the physical workout was just as spectacular. Claude had never considered that kissing might be an even better outlet.

Apparently, Lorenz had. 

“Perhaps it is my turn to be bold,” Lorenz announced, pulling Claude from his thoughts. He seized Claude by the collar and dove in mouth first. 

It was tempting, to taste those elegant lips, but Claude turned his head away just in time. Lorenz’s gentle, sweet kiss found his cheek. 

Warmth radiated from the point of contact through Claude’s entire body. He wasn’t expecting it to feel like that, safe and thrilling at the same time. Like being heard, seen, and cherished. To his even greater surprise, he wanted more, but not like this.

Oh. Well, that explained some things. 

“Lorenz, I’m flattered,” Claude finally said, confidence rounding out his voice once more. He slid his hand free and patted Lorenz’s. “But you’re drunk and I’m not.”

Frozen, Lorenz stared back at him in horror, and Claude realized that the alcohol hadn’t numbed his pride completely. 

“Sleep it off in my bed,” Claude added, “and if you still want me in the morning, I’m all yours.”

At the mere mention of sleep, Lorenz yawned, and his words stretched around the sound. “Sleep? In your bed?” 

Had Lorenz always been this cute? “Sure,” said Claude. “I’ll take the floor.”

“Absolutely not!” Lorenz insisted with another yawn. “There is plenty of room for both of us, and you’ve proven yourself more than trustworthy.”

Trustworthy? Wow. What a strange feeling. Claude didn't know what to do with it. 

Lorenz peeled back the covers and crawled in. “Sleep with me, Claude. I insist.”

Claude didn’t know how to feel about any of this, but Lorenz was curled up in his bed looking adorable. There was more than enough room for Claude to keep his distance, especially if he slept on top of the covers. 

Carefully, he stretched out atop the blankets and turned to Lorenz, who was already snoring softly. Even that was pretty cute. “Goodnight, Lorenz.”

The last thing Claude remembered was Lorenz murmuring something in his sleep. 

A horrified shriek woke Claude from pleasant dreams. He opened his eyes to find Lorenz clutching the bedsheets over his fully-clothed body and squinting, probably in pain from a hangover. Did he remember what he said and did last night?

“Claude! I am—my behavior last night was—I assure you, I will not rest until the culprit who contaminated the punch is properly disciplined and—”

Oh, he definitely remembered.

Claude smiled and put a finger to Lorenz’s flapping lips. “Don’t worry about it. I want to kiss you, too.”

Lorenz didn’t say another word. He jumped out of bed and gave a hasty bow before dashing out the door. 

That was about what Claude expected, but he meant what he said, and if the pink tinge on his cheeks was any indication, Lorenz meant what he said last night, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It was fun to write some sweet Claurenz fluff.


End file.
